


Ensnared

by moonlittides



Series: Jonsa Smut Week [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, POV Jon Snow, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, mentions of Jon/Ygritte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: Jon can’t sleep and everybody knows that orgasms are the best sedative. When Sansa unexpectedly pops into his mind, he’s horrified, but soon gives in to his carnal desires.





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for day 4 of Jonsa Smut Week based on the prompt "Drunken Antics or Fantasies". 
> 
> I wanted to do something slightly different because I worried that the stories for this series may become a little repetitive and thought the best way to do that was to switch to Jon's POV.

Jon tosses from side to side, groaning with frustration. His day has consisted of endless meetings with his counsel in preparation of his impending visit to Dragonstone and incessant questions, protests and requests for audiences from the lords and ladies of his court and the common people. Being a king was certainly no picnic. 

All he has wished for all day is to retire to his chambers and sleep, but now he is able to he finds he cannot relax. There are too many thoughts taunting him and as hard as he tires, he cannot ignore them.

His mind turns to Sansa and he wonders if she lies awake as he does and whether he should pay visit to her chambers. Since he announced he was to sail south, there has been a distance between them that makes him feel hollow inside. He hadn’t realised how used to Sansa’s company he had grown until he no longer had it. Aside from mealtimes in the Great Hall, he has barely seen her and he cannot bear to part with her on such solemn terms. 

As much as he wishes to go to her, he knows the hour is too late, so sinks lower in the bed and wills sleep to take him. Ghost is curled up at the foot of the fire, snoring lightly and Jon looks upon him enviously. 

He closes his eyes firmly and his hand slowly slides south slipping beneath his pants. Even during his most restless nights, spilling his seed sends him off into a dreamless sleep. 

He begins stroking himself, tracing his fingers across his soft cock. The image of a young curvaceous woman with small, perky breasts appears in his mind. Her face is but a shadow and he focuses only on her womanliness. 

For countless minutes he continues to stroke and tease himself, but still he remains soft. It frustrates him and more images begin whizzing through his head. He pictures Ygritte, her red hair, sapphire eyes, strong but petite body, round breasts, damp center... 

Jon feels a slight tingle flow through his cock as he relives the memories of how it felt to look upon Ygritte’s naked body, to kiss her, feel her beneath him, to be inside her. As he lingers in the memory, his excitement begins to slowly increase and the images become more frantic until without warning Ygritte’s body grows broader, her longs elongate, her freckles disappear and her skin becomes fairer and when Jon looks up he is greeted with two piercing blue eyes as deep and beautiful as the ocean. 

“Sansa,” he breathes. 

His cock goes from semi-hard to as stiff as an oak tree and ripples of pleasure flow through from the base right to the tip. 

He removes his hand from himself and his eyes fly open. He is overtaken by terror and shock. Why did that happen? Why did he think of Sansa in that way? Shame and disgust comes over him. He dismisses it as being a mere lapse in his mind, comforting himself by justifying it as having happened because he is concerned about the state of his relationship with Sansa at present. Yes, that’s all it is. 

Yet he as never quite felt arousal like this. His cock is as hard as stone and it feels that it is screaming to be touched. Even the weight of the blankets on it is causing it to throb with need. He breathes in deeply and wills the need to leave him, but it seems to only grow and he soon succumbs to the feeling letting his hands wander back beneath the covers. 

The moment his grip tightens around his length, he feels the engorged tissues of his cock tingle. He stares up at the ceiling and slowly begins to pump away, unwilling to close his eyes for fear of the images of before returning to him. 

Never before has he felt the sensations that he is now and he cannot help but give into his deepest desires as he lets his eyes fall shut and pictures Sansa once more. 

He knows it is wrong but gods, it feels so right. 

Every touch, kiss, lick, moan he imagines causes his hips to jerk off the bed and his grip to tighten around his throbbing cock. 

Already he is close and in the next moment he is deep inside Sansa’s wet center, looking up at her round breasts as she rides him expertly. It as though she is truly before him, as though it is happening right now. She looks so vivid, feels so incredible. 

Each movement she makes matches the rhythm at which he is pumping his length. 

“Oh, Jon!” 

“Sansa,” he gasps out loud. 

“Jon!” 

“Sansa!”

She grinds down on him harder and faster, her breasts jiggling above him. He glides up and down easier now, the first drips of his seed having already seeped out of him. His face is burning, his entire body feels ignited by a primal, carnal instinct. 

The throbbing of his cock descends into frantic pulsating as he reaches his release, Sansa’s name on his lips and her image in his mind. He continues to spurt his seed, the sound of Sansa’s moans echoing in his ears and the sensations of her contracting cunt around his cock deriving more pleasure from him than he thought possible. 

All his troubles cease to exist in this moment as he becomes consumed with intense orgasmic pleasure and his passion for Sansa. 

Covered in his own seed and still panting, Jon can no longer bring himself to feel shame or guilt, for it is in this moment he realises that his desire for Sansa is not characterised by dishonor but love in its purest and truest form. 

Having cleaned himself up, it’s only minutes before Jon drifts off. He dreams of Sansa all night long and awakes at dawn to find he is erect once again. As he comes for the second time with Sansa’s name on his lips, he truly understands that no other has ever or will ever have this affect on him. She has ensnared him and terrifying though it is, he realises he would not wish for it to be any different.


End file.
